


Soulmates

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [11]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: «Hai un’idea di ciò che si prova quando il luogo in cui torni, la stanza in cui rientri senza neanche accendere la luce può chiamarsi “casa”? Cerchi a tentoni l’interruttore, accarezzi distrattamente la lampada, lo stipite della porta… E poi decidi di restare al buio: le scarpe sostituite da un paio di comode pantofole, sciogli il primo bottone e allenti il nodo della cravatta… Ogni cosa ti è nota, la tua casa ha un respiro che riconosci all’istante. Forse una musica parte dallo stereo, l’ultima traccia che hai ascoltato prima di uscire…»





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Introspettivo - Erotico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima. In seguito però al ritorno di Hayley con la cura, Tristan lasciava la scena, per essere richiamato in causa solo in occasione della temporanea morte di Elijah. In quel frangente si salvava grazie alla tempestiva rescissione del legame di sangue, per volontà del suo stesso creatore, ma scopriva che per gran parte del tempo Aurora era stata prigioniera dei Mikaelson. Indignato, lasciava di nuovo il proprio amante, tornando in Francia con la sorella.   
> Nel frattempo, e come da canon, anche la relazione di Elijah e Hayley è giunta al capolinea. Elijah, duramente provato dagli eventi che hanno coinvolto The Hollow, ossia la strega Inadu, sceglie di dimenticare, sotto la compulsione di Marcel, per non mettere in pericolo la propria famiglia. Con una nuova identità parte da solo per Manosque, Sud della Francia.
> 
> Note alla storia e Dediche: questo racconto è il seguito di Almost Blue.  
> E inevitabilmente e felicemente dedicato alle mie ispiratrici e compagne di sogni: Miky30 e Abby Da Edoras.
> 
> Rating: VM18  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Soulmates**

   
   
   
   
   
   
«Hai un’idea di ciò che si prova quando il luogo in cui torni, la stanza in cui rientri senza neanche accendere la luce può chiamarsi “casa”? Cerchi a tentoni l’interruttore, accarezzi distrattamente la lampada, lo stipite della porta… E poi decidi di restare al buio: le scarpe sostituite da un paio di comode pantofole, sciogli il primo bottone e allenti il nodo della cravatta… Ogni cosa ti è nota, la tua casa ha un respiro che riconosci all’istante. Forse una musica parte dallo stereo, l’ultima traccia che hai ascoltato prima di uscire…»  
Così diceva Elijah di New Orleans. Persino ora, che non ne serbava più memoria.  
   
Tristan non accese la luce poiché gli occhi gli facevano male, tormentati dalle luci volgari di Bourbon Street.  
Carezzò nel buio solo i cuscini, a cui una cameriera solerte aveva cambiato le federe… Precauzione non sufficiente a coprire l’odore dei loro corpi insieme, allacciati nel buio solo poche ore prima.  
Era solo una camera d’albergo, elegante e funzionale ma provvisoria nell’organizzazione della sua vita… pure quella stanza aveva un profumo e respirava come una “casa”.  
   
L’altro bloccò il suo polso all’improvviso, mentre passava velocemente davanti alla poltrona.  
Tristan oscillò, rischiando di cadere. «Cosa vuoi?» chiese asciutto.  
«Non mi hai illustrato il piano di Vincent…»  
«Pensavo l’avesse fatto lui.» rispose Tristan annoiato. Accese la lampada. Avrebbe dovuto allarmarsi, indignarsi, protestare per l’ennesima invasione della sua privacy… ma non intendeva concedergli una tale soddisfazione.  
Elijah infatti era entrato a sua insaputa, anticipando il suo arrivo con la probabile complicità di un portiere compiacente o soggiogato. Le dita del sire si strinsero più forte intorno al polso della creatura. «Io voglio sentirlo da te.»  
Tristan tirò le labbra in una smorfia ostinata. «Cosa vuoi, Elijah Mikaelson?» ripeté.  
«Voglio… - sospirò Elijah afferrando i suoi fianchi, attirandolo maliziosamente contro la poltrona su cui sedeva ma restando ancora, prudentemente, lontano da un contatto diretto – Voglio la conferma della tua devozione.»  
Tristan scosse la testa. «Sei pazzo.»  
Elijah premette così forte il capo contro di lui da fargli sentire il respiro, bollente attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
Tristan inarcò la schiena, le mani eleganti salirono al collo dell’altro, indugiando sui corti capelli della nuca. Piegò le labbra in una smorfia soddisfatta, sporse leggermente il bacino come per offrirsi… poi le sue dita strinsero le ciocche arruffate, strappando un breve gemito al suo signore. «La tua amante non ti vuole più?» chiese con insolenza.  
Elijah alzò gli occhi su di lui, splendevano come braci. «Questo non ti riguarda.» sibilò. Non sembrava arrabbiato, solo stupito. E beffardo. I suoi occhi ardevano curiosi, come se si chiedesse quale audacia potesse spingere a tanto la sua creatura. Sorrise, persino, ma non nel più rassicurante dei modi.  
«Non mi interessano i tuoi drammi sentimentali, Milord. – aggiunse con durezza – voglio solo sapere se faccio bene a fidarmi di te.»  
Tristan allontanò da lui le braccia, arretrando di un passo. «I miei drammi, signore? Non stiamo parlando dei tuoi? Della tua ex che mi minaccia, di tua nipote che non mi ammette nella vostra casa?»  
«Non ti permetto di intimidire la mia famiglia – cominciò Elijah con uno strano tono soffocato – Non hai alcun diritto… Non ti permettere mai più. Poiché … tu mi appartieni. Le mie priorità sono le tue priorità. Tu fai quello che dico io… Perché sei mio, semplicemente.» Sorrise col suo sorriso storto, inclinò la testa.  
Tristan impallidì. Non era la risposta che si era aspettato. Si attendeva un rifiuto, la consueta freddezza a rimarcare la loro distanza.  
Quell’ammissione spudorata era molto al di là di quello che si erano detti fino a quel momento. Era una trionfante dichiarazione di possesso, un rimprovero e insieme un’assoluzione. Era anche un’insopportabile prepotenza.  
Come se… Tristan reagì alla vertigine che lo coglieva. Se aveva ancora un po’ di dignità, non poteva permettergli tanto.  
E, da buon cavaliere, di fronte alla sfida non poteva arretrare. «Tuo? – mormorò con voce morbidissima e letale – Come osi? Non sono il tuo trastullo, sono un alleato e un tuo pari. Sono… un amante occasionale, e l’eterno monito alle tue colpe. Barbaro arrogante… io ti ho reso quello che sei. Ti ho creato tanto quanto tu hai creato me. » Avanzò di nuovo, con una mano fermò Elijah che minacciava di alzarsi. «E dovresti abbottonare quella camicia.»  
Da quando Elijah aveva perso la memoria, aveva singolarmente perso anche l’abitudine alla cravatta. E la candida camicia dal sottile collo a la coreana era sicuramente sbottonata più del dovuto, la pelle abbronzata splendeva alla luce dorata della lampada.  
Elijah inclinò obliquamente le labbra, mantenendo la sua espressione strafottente. Ma non poté trattenere un sospiro, abbassando le ciglia brune mentre la pallidissima mano del Conte scendeva nella calda vertigine che la camicia celava. Le lunghe dita lo sfiorarono con una malizia leggera come un soffio, poi la sua mano aperta si fermò sul cuore.  
Anche Tristan sospirò. «E io? – chiese con un leggero ansito  - io come so che posso fidarmi?»  
Elijah alzò ancora su di lui lo sguardo febbrile. «Non lo sai. Ma mi conosci da mille anni… Conosci la mia pelle e il ritmo del mio sangue nelle vene. Siamo animali, Tristan, esseri senzienti che si attraggono senza memoria e senza ragione. E io sono quello che ti ha reso tale. Non c’è una creatura al mondo che sia più simile a me… Ed è per questo, non per un ripiego, non per viltà… che sono qui.» La mano di Tristan scese ed Elijah non poté più fingere indifferenza. Afferrò quelle dita per guidarne l’indecente ispezione.  
Ma il Conte lo contrastò e nel farlo più o meno volutamente gli strappò la camicia sul petto. Inalberò un broncio irriverente. «Non mi è mai piaciuta.» mormorò divertito.  
Elijah balzò in piedi e senza troppi complimenti ricambiò la provocazione. «Suppongo che non sia costosa quanto la tua.» rise strappando a sua volta la stoffa celeste di Tristan. Il colletto restava però rigorosamente chiuso, allora con delicatezza allentò il nodo della cravatta… e tante premure ebbero in premio un bacio.  
Profondo, prepotente, a lungo desiderato.  
La mano del Sire scese a toccare attraverso la stoffa l’erezione dell’altro, decisa, come a significare: anche lo scandalo del tuo corpo mi appartiene. _Sono io che ti faccio questo._

Tristan socchiuse gli occhi. Poi li fissò, brillanti e nuovi, sul volto appassionato e assorto del suo signore. Scosse la testa, la mano scivolò ancora sotto i brandelli della camicia bianca mentre poggiava la fronte sulla sua spalla. Il suo respiro sulla pelle del Sire divenne un bacio incredibilmente casto, mentre le dita scendevano ancora a toccare il cuore. Pensava e non diceva una  parola. _No mio signore, non basta. Non è l’impulso animale che ti fa accelerare il battito, non è solo sesso se il tuo petto trema e lo percorre un brivido. Sono io, siamo noi. La tua pelle ha conservato i ricordi che la tua mente ha perduto, le tue braccia sanno di avermi stretto, di avermi salvato da un’oscurità angosciosa. Il tuo cuore riconosce il mio per il sangue che l’attraversa, per l’anima che lo riempie_ …  
Tristan liberò l’altro della camicia ridotta in stracci. Elijah lentamente fece lo stesso con la sua, denudando quelle spalle bianche che non poteva smettere di toccare. La mano impertinente del Conte indugiò su un capezzolo duro come una gemma, scese languidamente sui muscoli tesi del ventre.  
Ora anche lui tremava. E forse fu per quello se si aggrappò alle braccia del suo creatore, come uno che voglia salvarsi, e sostenuto dalle sue mani scese lentamente con le labbra disegnando percorsi sulla muscolatura del petto e poi dell’addome, tracciando strade che lo portassero alla più audace delle rivelazioni.  
Elijah socchiuse gli occhi e tuffò le mani in quei riccioli scomposti, tirando ciocche che non riusciva a dominare ma che si inanellavano morbide tra le sue dita. Fino a che nel più furioso e sconcio degli omaggi,  Tristan non fu in ginocchio di fronte a lui.  
La sola immagine del signorino altezzoso che onorava la sua eccitazione avrebbe dovuto portarlo oltre ogni limite. Ma loro erano i signori del controllo e dell’attesa, e quando ebbe goduto quasi a sufficienza della pressione indecente di quelle labbra piene, Elijah lo attirò di nuovo a sé, sollevandolo di peso. Crollarono insieme sulla poltrona, Elijah seduto, Tristan su di lui. Avvicinando ancora a sé i nobili fianchi Elijah finalmente liberò l’offerta appassionata del suo giovane amante.  
   
Anche così, seminudo eccitato incapace ormai di celare il desidero sottostante all’orgoglio, Tristan non era solo arrapante. Era commovente. Così rivelavano gli occhi che Elijah alzò su di lui, braci di un fuoco devastante, esprimendo con un guizzo ciò che nemmeno lui poteva dire a parole: _c’è qualcosa oltre il sangue a legare le nostre anime. Qualche cosa che ha il mio e il tuo sapore, e che ora ci fa aderire come le mie labbra alla tua pelle._  
   
Tristan sorrise, estasiato e perso in quel contatto così intimo, lo sguardo blu baluginava sotto le lunghe ciglia abbassate. Strinse convulsamente le ciocche disordinate sulla nuca del proprio amante e desiderò di baciarlo ancora. Ma seppe attendere, mentre l’alba su New Orleans si tingeva dell’azzurro più puro.  
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
